


exhausting

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: fidelity [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: "jinki’s eyes light up & he coos at the infant as he takes him into his arms, bouncing gently & cradling the tender head in his hands. taeyeon thinks his stubby fingers have never looked stronger."





	

jinki’s eyes light up & he coos at the infant as he takes him into his arms, bouncing gently & cradling the tender head in his hands. taeyeon thinks his stubby fingers have never looked stronger.  

“you know”, he says, his eyes still on the baby, “you’re going to have to give him a name some time.”

 _“thhbbbttt”_ , is her reply, rolling her eyes as she moves to the other side of the room.

“did you just stick your tongue out at me?”

“yes i did.”

“did you see that?  your mother stuck her tongue out at me.”  as if on cue the baby in his arms, perhaps in defense of the woman who had just recently brought him into the world, blew a raspberry at their father.

“outrageous.”

taeyeon air high-fives their child from where she’s shoving blankets & diapers off the sofa so she can plop down.  parenting is exhausting & she’s exhausted & she looks exhausted & it’s all exhausting.

“exhausting.”

“hmm?”

“that’s what we should call him.  fits him perfectly.”  jinki laughs as he places the infant in its little box on the floor next to the sofa. taeyeon’s fingers instinctively slip inside, letting the baby clutch at them with their chubby fists.  jinki kneels down next to her & kisses her on the forehead, brushing away a few loose strands.

“hey, kiddo.”  she grabs his hand from her forehead & kisses the fingertips, brushing them against her cheek before holding them beneath her chin.  in this way she is tethered to the two men most precious in her life: her son & his father.

“tae.”

“don’t wanna.”

“tae you’re going to have to let go of my hand.”

“nope, not gonna happen.”

“ok but there’s a pint of double-fudge & a bag of burgers that are going to get warm & cold, respectively.”

“you brought food?!  why didn’t you bring it in?!”

“forgot.  too excited to see the baby.”  she giggles in defeat, letting his fingers go and watching their son fall asleep.  


End file.
